


Anniversary

by sarcastic_fi



Series: Marvel Modern ReMix (no powers) [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Bisexual Female Character, Exhibitionism, F/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Content, Straight Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peggy and Daniel's third anniversary and they have a gift for Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an on going series but you do not need to read them as this is mostly just a polyamory negotiation and smut fic.

They had agreed never to be selfish, their triangle was equal and there was no room for petty jealousies especially when their was a child in the middle of it. They shared in birthdays and holidays, making exceptions only to see Jack's family who were never able to accept Daniel as more than a friend. The one time Peggy allowed them the indulgence of selfishness was on their anniversaries. Jack and Peggy's anniversary was celebrated on the day he told her he loved her without expecting reward, rather than the night when they'd allowed their decision making to be clouded by alcohol and the holiday spirit. Jack and Daniel had even claimed a day for themselves, not a celebration of carnal love but a celebration of their love for each other all the same. Peggy once asked what it was they got up to on that day, but secret smiles and 'guy things, you wouldn't understand' was all she had gotten out of them. She strong suspected that these things she 'wouldn't understand' were drinking and sports but she never worried about it, just enjoyed the fact that they felt comfortable taking the day to enjoy each other's companies. Peggy and Daniel's anniversary was always taken on October 7th every year. It was the day he had asked her out, sparking off the events which would lead all three of them happily, but not easily, into a relationship. The third member of their unique little family was traditionally the baby sitter. This year, after much discussion, Peggy and Daniel had decided that other arrangements were to be made. Miles, who had been sleeping through the night with blessed regularity for almost a year now, was dropped off at Auntie Sharon's house to be spoiled with his favourite snacks and a latter-than-normal bedtime to allow time to watch Toy Story 4*. This was part one of their plan.

Daniel insisted they keep to the tradition of dinner on the town, a delicious and authentic meal from one of their favourite French restaurants complete with wine and to-die-for crème brulee. They laughed as they climbed into a waiting taxi, sharing deep languid kisses like teenagers out of sight of parents for the first time. Peggy always tipped the taxi driver's heavily after that, and Daniel helped her out of the car like a prince, one arm out stretched for her to pull herself out and the other braced against the roof of the car to support them both. 

What would normally follow inside was love making of the most intimate and breathtaking kind, and that went for weather it was with Daniel she was spending the night or Jack. They were so different in their tastes and desires and needs. Making love with Daniel was slow and romantic, it reminded Peggy of the velvet of blood red rose petals, the smell of cinnamon at Christmas time, and the first sip of hot chocolate on a winter morning. Afterwards she was sated and deeply satisfied, relaxed in a way that no other act could accomplish. With Jack making love was an adventure. It was something unexpected. It was like drinking cocktails and only being able to taste the fruity sweetness only to be knocked on your knees when you try to stand up because there were three shots in each glass you'd consumed. It was warming your hands by the fire, never quite sure how close you could risk getting before burning your hands. It was skiing down a mountain for the first time, hoping you didn't end up on your ass at the bottom but unable to let that fear ruin the exhilaration of an icy wind battering your skin and the rush of blood reminding you how alive you were in that moment. She always needed a glass of water and at least ten minutes of nothingless afterwards, as if her entire body was trying to catch her breath. Jack could do slow, but then it inevitably felt like a competition to see who could delay coming for the longest, and Daniel could do fast, which he did with an intensity that felt like he was caressing her soul. It seemed impossible but she loved both of these men with such equality, differences and similarities be damned.

Tonight was different. Jack had been mooching around in the large sitting room, reclined on the love seat nearest the front window, but upon their arrival he quickly scarpered away as if he'd been battling his curiosity about the change in plans all night. Jack wasn't one to impinge, surprisingly in the last two plus years he'd learned a lot about not pushing in and allowing Peggy and Daniel the same freedoms they offered him. Patience, generosity and respect were the key ingredients to their polyamorous relationship, something that they had all had to learn to incorporate into every aspect of their lives. Peggy thought it adorable that Jack was trying tonight of all nights when actually his absence was the last thing she required of him.

“Jack, darling could you please come and help me out of this dress? I can never quiet get the catch,” she called out. Daniel had made himself scarce in the en suite for the sake of plausibility.

“Danny boy can't get you out of your dress? Wow, they say commitment kills the sex drive but I didn't realise it would happen so quick,” he quipped as he edged into the room, almost nervous at being caught where he shouldn't be.

Peggy chewed her bottom lip to prevent the smile she had bubbling up inside of her from giving the game away. “Play nice, Jack. He's indisposed. Can you help me or shall I wait?” She angled her back to him and he surged forwards to assist her. She'd worn this dress deliberately. It had been purchased last Christmas in celebration of finally getting her figure back after carrying Miles. It was a beautiful garment, reminiscent of the 1940's. It clung to her waistline and emphasised her cleavage with a cute heart shaped neck line. The material was a dark red colour and stiff enough that she genuinely couldn't undo the dress herself. Jack, however, had no trouble pulling down the zipper at the back, leaving it resting just above the back strap of her bra. He stepped away regretfully from the expanse of flesh before him and turned to leave.

“Gonna leave a job half done, Jack?” Daniel teased from the door of the en suite, finished making himself invisible for the time.

Emotions, want and confusion mostly, warred on Jack's face. Peggy and Daniel waited passively for him to make his mind up as the tension in the room thickened steadily. Eventually want won out and Jack dragged the zip slowly down the rest of her back, letting his fingertips ghost the path the zip took. All the while he kept eye contact with Daniel, a challenge or a request for permission? Peggy was starting to get warm despite the shedding of her clothing. 

“That's enough,” Daniel said gently as Jack's hands started to push away the straps of Peggy's dress. Jack's hands froze. “Take a seat,” Daniel invited and Jack did so, gazing at them with clueless hope.

Daniel walked over to Peggy, unassisted since the Stark design prosthetic had been fitted, and finished the job Jack had started. He kissed the skin either side of the wide black straps before pushing them aside to free her shoulders. Peggy untangled herself from their hold and lifted her arms around Daniel's neck as they kissed passionately, groaning into each other's warmth. On the chair Jack stared with awe and jealousy, still unsure of what part he was to play in this. Currently he felt like a child being shown a toy he really wanted but could never have as some other child played with it. He wasn't normally prone to such immaturities, but tonight felt different, like it could make or break them all.

Peggy surfaced for air sans her dress. Daniel's hair was now deliciously mussed, his eyes glazed and breath coming hard. He was wearing too many clothes. Peggy wanted desperately to help him with that, but first she needed to see to Jack. She let her hands run across Daniel's torso one more time, a caress that was a promise of more to come, before stepping away from her fallen dress and making her way to straddle Jack. He had been such a good boy, sat patiently on the chair. Peggy settled herself comfortably astride him and brushed a loving hand over his cheek.

“Daniel and I, we wanted to give you a gift.”

“A gift? But I haven't done anything.”

“Oh Jack,” Peggy smiled softly. “That isn't what giving is. You don't have to earn this.”

Jack licked his lips, anticipation and nerves. “What is the gift?”

“We're going to let you watch us.” Peggy had seated herself with deliberate intension and that paid off in that moment. She saw his eyes darken with lust and felt his cock jump against the confines of his pants. He wanted it, and he wanted it so badly.

They had worried, initially, that their triangle would not be as equal as they hoped. They all loved each other, but those loves while equal were not the same. Jack and Peggy, Daniel and Peggy, they were all started in lust and developed into love over time. Daniel and Jack however... Jack was pansexual, he liked to call himself an equal opportunity lay, or at least he used to. Daniel, on the other hand, was strictly straight. He had never felt any desire to touch or be touched by another man. For him there were no sexual pleasures to be derived from such an act, and apart from that one time he'd kissed Jack to prove a point, he had never felt any compulsion to experiment. He knew he was straight in the same way Peggy knew she was bisexual and Jack knew he was pansexual. It was quite by chance that Peggy had discovered that Daniel's secret kink was exhibitionism, but very much on purpose that Peggy had wheedled out that Jack enjoyed voyeurism. What a happy coincidence. After learning these two things Peggy had waited. This was not an endeavour to be rushed. Once it took place everything would change even if they tried not to let it. Currently there were five bedrooms in their house. One was Peggy's, although she hardly used it, one was Jack's, one was Daniel's,a and one was Miles'. The fifth room had been referred to as the spare room for as long as they had lived in the house, but secretly she was sure they all knew it was the future nursery for the next time they wanted a child. This arrangement worked, but it was all very polite and boundary organised. Tonight could break those boundaries down and make them stronger or weaker. Peggy would have waited longer, wanting to be sure as if that was even possible, but Daniel had surprised her by bringing up the subject during the summer. There had been subtle tests ever since, kissing one partner with tongue in front of the other, letting hands wonder, making sure there were ample opportunities for Jack to see Daniel naked which was more for Daniel's sake as he hadn't been sure how Jack would react to his scars. It was one thing to know that someone you cared about was missing a limb, another entirely to have that person de-robe in front of you in a sexual atmosphere. Daniel didn't want pity or shock. He wanted to be comfortable, and he wanted Jack to be comfortable as well.

Jack's lips parted to agree but he hesitated and looked at Daniel who was sprawled on the bed, his prosthetic now removed and his clothes still on.

“I want this too,” Daniel reassured him. “I....” he blushed handsomely. “I like being watched. Still doesn't mean participation, understand?”

“Yes, you are to stay on this chair. We angled it for the perfect view. You can of course masturbate, we aren't cruel, but you can only come once so make sure you time it well or you'll end up alone in your room jacking off to memories,” Peggy warned him. She kissed the corner of his lips and slid off of his lap leaving him to bite off his own moan. He watched her sway towards the bed and his hands quickly came to cup himself through his trousers.

Now it was time to get rid of those clothes, Peggy decided. She made quick work of the shirt, letting buttons fly off in her haste to touch her lover's bare chest. She sucked as kiss into Daniel's collar bone and scratched the flat of his nipples with painted red nails. Daniel hissed and arched into the pain. Peggy smiled and licked it better as her deft fingers moved down to work open his fly. A few subtle moves later and Daniel was naked laid out like a platter of the most exquisite delights in front of her. She pushed him down so that she could sit on top of him, making sure that she didn't put too much of her weight on his injured leg. She'd messed up one day long ago and accidentally jarred his wound. He said it was fine, told her it was like hitting your funny bone, but the tears in his eyes and the way it instantly killed his erection told her otherwise. She'd been much more careful afterwards, but only with that part of him. The rest was fair game.

Daniel's hands moved to cup her breasts through the lace of her bra, he pushed his thumbs in and she gasps, rolling her hips over his hardening cock. Jack expelled a 'fuck' and shifted in his seat to shrug his pants off for better access. Peggy saw out of the corner of her eye that he kept his hand on the outside of his silk boxers, still trying to keep to their pace. 

“I want to-”

“Yeah,” Peggy agreed, and bent down slightly and Daniel unclasped her bra. Then, with a surge, Daniel used his arms to adjust their positions so he could kiss along her neck and down the valley between her breasts. His hands ran over her back, lower and lower, until they encircled her waist. They lingered as Daniel's mouth played with Peggy's breasts, until they used his strength to flip them over. She squeaked in surprise and then moaned loudly as his fingers parted her folds and his tongue lapped at the place he had revealed. The minutes he spent there were torture of the best kind and Peggy felt herself winding up towards a climax when Daniel stopped all of a sudden. Even though she'd strong suspected as much Peggy still pounded the headboard in frustration. All the apology she got was a kiss to the mole on her hip before Daniel was claiming her mouth and swallowing her desire.

Jack was now panting heavily in the corner and Peggy new he wouldn't last a whole lot longer. Neither would she or Daniel, although they were capable of great restraint. Tonight was not about prolonging the inevitable. After all, they had prolonged this for almost three years.

Daniel allowed himself to be moved onto his back again but this time when Peggy moved over him she positioned herself to accept his cock inside her. Warmth flooded her as the fullness created a deep longing for more. Daniel braced his shoulders and she clasped his hands in her own, using the leverage to push her self up and down at the perfect angel. They were all getting rather loud now, moaning and grunting with effort. Jack's hand was inside of his boxers, probably having kept them on out of respect for Daniel, and Daniel's neck was taut with tension as she rode him. Just a moment more, just a little deeper and... Peggy melted as her orgasm exploded from inside. She felt Daniel come, a jettison of his most personal bodily fluid shooting inside her, and she had enough energy to watch Jack though hooded eyes as he tried his best to stay seated while the damp spot in his boxers grew.

Peggy withdrew from Daniel's body and reached for the comforter to cover him, knowing he hated to feel the cold so soon after being warmed in the best way. He smiled at her and kissed her once, a chaste gesture that was more of a thank you than an invitation to more. Peggy pulled on Daniel's ravaged shirt and wrapped it as best she could around her despite the broken buttons and the fact that on her it was practically see through. She pulled Jack up and his eyes said thank you in a way that his mouth wasn't ready to yet. She kissed him in the same way Daniel had just done.

“Thank you for letting us share this with you,” she said. He nodded, and shared Daniel a glance before making his way to the door of Daniel's room.

“Not staying then?” Daniel offered.

Peggy and Jack froze. She hadn't been expecting that, not that she was at all against the idea. She had assumed they would all need privacy to digest what had just happened, but perhaps Daniel was right, perhaps privacy was there the boundaries and walls were built to keep them apart. 

“I... it's....”

“It's okay. We can talk about this in the morning,” Peggy promised. She took Jack's hand and led him over to the bed, thanking god that it was unnecessarily large. She slid in next to Daniel and encouraged Jack to lie besides her.

“I don't have any clothes,” Jack pointed out, staring at what was being offered in front of him.

Daniel snorted. “Me neither and there is no way I'm getting up to go find some.”

“Get in,” Peggy pulled at his arm. Jack removed his boxers and Peggy threw Daniel's shirt on the floor. They pulled the blanket over them all and settled in. Hours later Peggy would wake to find Daniel's arm wrapped around her leg where she had hooked it over Jack's and Jack's face buried in her stomach. She had never felt more safe or loved in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> * Toy Story 4 release date is June 15th 2018 according to Wikipedia. It will be Miles' favourite movie. He is two years old at this point in the story.


End file.
